


hat trick

by duckgirlie



Series: well if he's going to keep playing like this [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In other news Seguin got a hat tick on and off the ice tonight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hat trick

**Author's Note:**

> this has taken way longer to write then I expected, but it's finally done! Thanks to C, Merrin, Stellarer and Maggie for all their help cheerleading and betaing
> 
> (this is my 50th work posted to AO3 and it's completely shameless porn. I guess that's appropriate.)

Not as many people want to talk to Jamie this time, so he's pretty much fully dressed before Tyler is even out of his gear.

He’s supposed to be thinking captainly things, he knows. He should be congratulating the rest of the team on a good game and telling Val how well he played and doing a whole heap of other things, but instead he's watching the sheen of sweat on Tyler's back as his shoulders flex while he gets changed, and thinking about the fact that their next game isn't until Tuesday so they really can skip optional skate tomorrow which means there are certain things he doesn't have to worry about which means...

He's lost in a trail of ever-hotter thoughts when his phone beeps.

From: Jordie  
 _Don't even pretend you want to be out celebrating with the rest of us. I'll cover for you._

They shouldn't skip whatever team bonding thing the rest of the guys are doing. They really shouldn't, because they have the whole night ahead of them, and the rest of the team also have something to celebrate and it's really not the time to be selfish, and...

Across the room, Tyler catches his eye and holds his gazes as he knots his tie and slides his jacket back on.

He shouldn't skip drinking with the team. He really shouldn’t. But he's going to.

\- - - - -

They go back to Tyler's apartment, because Jordie's bound to be home sometime, and Jamie doesn't want to have to deal with him in the morning. It takes less than three seconds before Tyler looks at him and smirks, trailing his fingers down his tie, and Jamie has him pressed up against the wall before his fingers reach the bottom. 

He presses one hand to Tyler's shoulder and leans back a little, keeping eye contact as he runs his other hand up Tyler's front, popping each button until he gets to his throat. It barely takes a minute to get his shirt off, and Tyler’s left standing against the wall in just a loosened tie.

Jamie sits down on the edge of the bed and gestures Tyler over, watching him slide his belt open as he walks. His pants are hanging off his hips when he stops in front of Jamie, and he barely has to move to get them the rest of the way off. Jamie rests his hands on Tyler's waist and presses a kiss to his stomach before pulling his tie off him and loosely knotting his hands together.

Tyler looks down at him, a smirk on his lips until Jamie tugs sharply on his arms and pulls him to the bed, pushing him onto his back and crawling over him.

He straddles Tyler’s hips, slowly pulling his own shirt off. Tyler has both his palms flat against Jamie's stomach and he's already shifting underneath him, trying to wriggle out of his pants and rub himself against Jamie at the same time.

Jamie grins and throws his shirt aside, leaning over to press Tyler's shoulders to the bed and kiss him. He can feel Tyler's fingers pressing against his chest, grabbing for purchase the only place they can. Tyler’s muscles twitch under Jamie’s hands as he moans into the kiss. Jamie finally pulls away from his mouth, trailing his lips down Tyler's chest. 

Jamie gives Tyler's cock one long, slow lick, just to see how loud Tyler gets, before sliding his hands under Tyler's thighs and urging him over onto his hands and knees. He adjusts Tyler for a minute, shoving his arms and legs where he wants them, and kisses his back before reaching for the lube.

The first finger he pushes in a little fast, a little hard, but he knows that's how Tyler wants it. He can see the shiver run down the tight muscles of his back as he tries to push back into it, but he can't. Jamie's got Tyler's knees pulled back just far enough that he can't move too much. He can only manage tiny shifts of his hips, barely enough to rock back against Jamie's finger and nowhere near enough to find anything to thrust against.

Jamie watches the tense shiver roll down Tyler's back and smiles. He kisses the small of Tyler's back and strokes his other hand over his stomach. Tyler tries to shift again, trying to get his cock closer to Jamie's hand, but he just laughs and pats him on the thigh before twisting his finger and running his thumb along Tyler's rim.

He can only imagine the strain on his tie holding Tyler's hands together as he twists his finger again before adding a second one, slower and more gently than the first. Tyler drops his head between his shoulders and moans so low Jamie would swear he can feel the vibrations in his fingers. He drags his teeth over Tyler's ass, biting down just hard enough to draw a yelp before pulling back to shush him.

“Do you want me to have to gag you?”

Tyler's laughed. “If you wanted me silent you'd have done that already.”

Which is true, really, Jamie can't argue with that. But he twists his fingers quickly and smiles when Tyler gasps and jerks forward at the sudden sensation. He kisses Tyler's hip and slows his fingers until they're barely moving, and watches the shift of muscles in Tyler's back while he fails to keep his cool and tries pressing back into the feeling again.

Tyler whines as Jamie starts to work his fingers in and out again. Jamie strokes his free hand over his hip as Tyler shivers, and presses another kiss to his back. He can see gooseflesh raise on Tyler's back when he pushes his third finger in. He licks a broad stripe across Tyler's hip, tasting the fresh sweat and clean skin.

Tyler shifts his knees to steady himself, and digs his elbows into the comforter so he can finally push back. Jamie laughs into his skin and crooks his fingers until Tyler bites out a 'fuck' and his knees give out so fast Jamie has to wrap his spare arm around his waist to stop him collapsing to the bed.

Tyler pushes himself back to kneeling and gasps again, twisting to look back at him.

“Is that all you've got?”

Jamie bites his hip again. "Wait and see."

He refuses to set a steady rhythm, watching the muscles in Tyler's thighs twitch as he tries to anticipate when Jamie's going to move slowly and when he's going to twist harder. Jamie's mumbling nonsense into the skin of Tyler's back while he moves his fingers, and he trails his thumb around Tyler's rim, not quite pushing in.

He could go with four fingers; he knows Tyler can take it, that he'll enjoy it. But he thinks it might be a little much considering what else he's got planned tonight and doesn't go further then stroking, no matter how many needy sounds Tyler makes in front of him.

Tyler's cock is as hard as he's ever seen it, hanging heavily between his legs, the skin tight and shiny. He's wet at the tip and Jamie can tell he's desperate to come from the way he's shifting on the bed, even if he's not begging yet. 

He could draw it out further if he wanted to, because fingers are just never _quite_ enough by themselves, and there's something about the tension in Tyler's muscles that's making him lose track of his thoughts.

Tyler whines again at a particularly firm twist and spreads his knees even further apart. 

"Jamie... _Please_."

Jamie's resolve was pretty worn away already, and that's enough to end him. He twists his fingers again and wraps his other hand around Tyler's cock, and it's barely three strokes before Tyler's collapsing to the bed as he comes. 

He doesn't remove his fingers too quickly, stroking his free hand over Tyler's hips and thighs instead as his breathing evens out. When he's ready, he pulls his hand back and rolls Tyler onto his back and leans up to kiss him again.

Tyler pushes greedily into the kiss and tries to push himself up, but he can't get enough purchase without his hands and sinks back into the bed. Jamie kisses him again and slides one finger back to his hole, laughing gently when Tyler hisses at the overstimulation but still pushes into the contact.

He pushes himself to his knees and reaches for the bedside table, grabbing more lube and a condom.

Jamie pauses for a second once the condom's in his hand. He leans over Tyler and slides his hand between Tyler's for a moment, stroking his thumb over his palm.

"You're okay for more, right?"

Tyler smiles and squeezes Jamie's hand. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon."

Jamie grins and kisses Tyler again. He rolls on a condom and pushes inside him as slowly as he can manage, leaning in to whisper something embarrassing into Tyler's ear as he bottoms out.

Tyler runs his fingers along Jamie's collarbones and rolls his hips gently into the sensation. 

Jamie's hardly moving at all, just keeping things barely active while he waits for Tyler to get hard again. He's propped up on his elbows to lean over Tyler, trailing uncoordinated kisses over his jaw and neck while Tyler loops his still-tied hands around Jamie’s neck.

He tries to pull Jamie closer, pull Jamie to his lips but Jamie keeps himself off, leaning back until he’s a full arms-length away and grins down at him.

"So impatient."

Even after one orgasm, Segs still has enough strength to sit up and grab at his hair, finally kissing him and letting his sagging weight pull them back to the bed.

Tyler bites on Jamie's lip and wraps his leg over his hip, trying to pull him in closer. Jamie would brace himself and try and stay up on his elbows, but his own resolve is only so strong, and when Tyler's pinned underneath him, rolling his hips and tugging at his hair, he figures he's lasted long enough. 

The first time Jamie thrusts properly, Tyler's eyes fall closed and he bites his lip, sighing happily. He tugs on Jamie's hair a little harder until he picks up the pace, and Jamie muffles another laugh in Tyler's neck before biting his collarbone. Beneath him, Tyler moans and shifts his legs again, letting his other knee fall to the side so Jamie has more room to move. 

Jamie can feel Tyler's cock between their stomachs as he moves. It hadn't softened fully before they'd started again and it's already hardening again; some days it's like Tyler's never even heard of refractory periods. Tyler's rolling his hips into every thrust and if his hands weren't tied Jamie's pretty sure he'd already be squeezing his hand between their bodies to hurry himself along.

Jamie wants to wait a little longer, slowing his own movements to a slow slide in and out. Tyler pulls his hair again, his mouth too occupied with kissing Jamie, and Jamie laughs into his mouth and refuses to speed up. He just rocks into him gently, one hand propping him up and the other sliding underneath them to grab Tyler's ass. He digs his fingers into the muscle 'til it's just the right side of painful and starts to speed his movements up when Tyler has to break away from the kiss to gasp for breath. 

It doesn't take long before Tyler's melted back into the mattress, and Jamie's pretty sure the only thing keeping Tyler's arms around his neck is the tie. He noses underneath his jaw to place a tiny bite behind his ear before pushing his knees forward to thrust harder. Tyler lets his leg slide from over Jamie's hip and goes mostly limp, just his fingers twisted in Jamie's hair to urge him to keep moving.

Their lips are barely coordinated enough to kiss, so they're just mouthing at each other's jaws and necks until Tyler pulls his head up so he can look at him. It takes a moment for Jamie's eyes to focus, but when they do he can see how flushed Tyler is, the redness spreading down his neck and across his chest. 

Jamie ducks his head to unhook Tyler's arms from his neck and moves so his knees are braced a little further away, giving him more room to thrust. He strokes one hand gently over Tyler's stomach, avoiding his cock, before he pulls Tyler's knees in to bracket his hips and starts to thrust in earnest.

Tyler's eyelids are starting to flutter, and Jamie can see him fighting to keep them open as he tries to stretch out and grab whatever parts of Jamie he can reach. Jamie's moved back _just_ too far to grab though, so Tyler strokes his hands over his own chest, pinching his nipples until Jamie finally catches his eye again.

Tyler looks up at him, holding his gaze as he wraps both his hands around his cock and jerks himself off. Jamie could stop him, could grab his hands and tell him to wait even longer, but he doesn't think he's going to last much longer himself and he wants to see Tyler come again before he does. And there's something about the way Tyler's tied hands are moving on himself, familiar and different all at the same time.

Jamie shifts his knees and thrusts as hard as he can, driving into Tyler with enough force to shove them both further up the bed, and it's less than a minute before Tyler comes, his shoulders jerking forward before he sprawls back on the bed.  
He takes his hands off his cock but keeps his eyes on Jamie, watching him closely as he trails his fingers over his stomach.

Jamie thrusts a few more times and comes with a moan, sinking down to cover Tyler's body with his own. After a few moments' deep breathing, he pushes himself up onto his hands to look at Tyler. His hands are resting on his stomach, the tie and his abs striped with come, some of it already tacky and half-dried. Tyler's face and neck are flushed red and he can see the slight indentation of teeth along his collarbone. 

Tyler looks at him and grins lazily, reaching up to pull him down for another kiss. Jamie catches his hands before they make it though, licking a few drops of come off his thumb before starting to work the knots loose.

Tyler pouts when Jamie unties his hands. Jamie smiles and kisses the inside of his wrists.

"Keep them there if you want, I just don't want to hurt them."

"We're not done?"

Jamie grins. "Not quite."

Tyler tries to curl up into himself. "I think I'm done."

Jamie kisses the back of his neck and slides his hand through the tangle of limbs to stroke over Tyler's stomach.

"No you're not."

Tyler laughs. "If I'm not able to walk tomorr-"

Jamie laughs and leans in to bite Tyler's earlobe. "What do you mean 'if'?"

Tyler shudders again, but he loosens his arms enough to let Jamie's hands wander more. When his fingers press into the skin above his cock Tyler whimpers and tries to twist away from the contact even as his hips press into Jamie's hands.

Jamie holds Tyler's thigh just tight enough he can't wriggle away and loosely circles the base of his cock with his fingers. He bites Tyler's earlobe again and kisses his neck, shuddering a little when Tyler's presses back against his own over-sensitive cock. 

He tightens his grip on Tyler's cock, pulling a sharp gasp from him even as he thrusts into Jamie's grip. 

Tyler is getting hard again, which Jamie knew would happen, but he wasn't expecting to happen this fast. Tyler is making tiny desperate noises into his own bicep and clutching at Jamie's hand on him, and Jamie can't tell if he's trying to will him to go harder or stop him entirely.

Tyler twists an arm behind his head to tangle in Jamie's hair while the other is wrapped around Jamie's hand on his cock. He's trying to force Jamie to move faster but Jamie's keeping the pace he wants, slipping the fingers on his other hand behind Tyler's balls. Not pressing in, just stroking over the still-slick rim and feeling Tyler shudder in his arms.

Tyler wraps his hand tighter around Jamie's hand and presses his ass back against Jamie's cock, drawing a choked-off moan out of him. He grins and holds Jamie's hair tighter, twisting his head around to drag their mouths together.

"C'mon, c'mon." He pants into Jamie's mouth until Jamie finally relents and picks up speed, dragging his thumb over the head just roughly enough to finish Tyler off.

Tyler doesn't move much when he comes, too worn out. He just jerks in Jamie's arms and melts into the bed, his breath hitching a few times as his shoulders shake a little. 

Jamie moves his hands to stroke gently over Tyler's arms and stomach while his breathing evens out. When he's finally still, Jamie pats him one more time and pulls back. Tyler whines and grabs at his arm.

"Just one sec."

"You promised me I wouldn't have to move."

Jamie laughs. "You don't. I'll be right back."

He rinses a cloth in the washroom and glances out the door to see if Tyler is already asleep. There's light from the moon and street lights coming through the blinds, casting stripes across the bed that throw the sweaty sheen on Tyler's skin into sharp relief. Tyler has red spots on his hips and thighs that will probably turn into bruises tomorrow, and Jamie can feel matching marks on his own chest. 

Tomorrow, Jamie will make good on his promise that Tyler doesn't have to walk if he doesn't want to, and ignore as many phone calls and texts as he can possibly get away with. But for now, he carefully cleans as much lube and come as he can manage without disturbing Tyler, and crawls into bed behind him. 

He pulls the duvet up around their waists and lets Tyler blindly burrow into his side. 

It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep.


End file.
